Flip-chip bonding is a method of connecting semiconductor elements (semiconductor chips) to circuit boards. In flip-chip bonding, for example, protruding electrodes (connecting terminals) such as solder bumps are formed on either or both semiconductor elements and circuit boards so as to connect the semiconductor elements and the circuit board together using the protruding electrodes. Recently, such flip-chip bonding has been applied to semiconductor devices having a chip-on-chip structure in which a chip is stacked on and connected to another chip.
For a semiconductor device having the chip-on-chip structure, a chip having connecting terminals may be flip-chip bonded to another chip having feedthrough vias such that the connecting terminals are connected to the feedthrough vias (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-180529)
In flip-chip bonding for connecting protruding electrodes of a semiconductor element to those of a circuit board or those of an electronic element such as a semiconductor element, displacement of the protruding electrodes may occur, which in turn causes connection failures such as unconnected states and short circuits. For example, such connection failures may occur because of lateral displacement between the semiconductor element and the electronic element to which the semiconductor element is connected, that is, displacement of the protruding electrodes of one of the semiconductor element and the electronic element to the sides of the protruding electrodes of the other element, and rotational displacement between the semiconductor element and the electronic element in directions parallel to the faces of the elements.